


Addictive

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Addictive

Clint is an intense person.  
His gaze is intense,  
Almost penetrating.  
He is calm,  
But also passionate.  
About what he does.  
His intensity is appealing. 

He is handsome.  
One of the most appealing,  
Agents in SHIELD.  
He is sent on honey pot missions.  
He is as good a bait,  
As the Black Widow.

Clint is a high spirited person.  
He is stubborn and,  
Doesn't ever give up.  
He achieves what,  
He puts his mind to.

He is intensely addictive.  
Women like him.  
They want him.  
They worship him.  
And he enjoys it.


End file.
